


TMNT Next Gen: Yearbook

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: The Mad Dogs are looking through the photo albums and reminiscences them of their days
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	TMNT Next Gen: Yearbook

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/delilahmonclova18/gallery/68801205/rottmnt-next-gen for Next Gen OCs

|Lair|  
|Living Room|

The Mad Dogs and their children are in the Living Room of the Lair. It has been years since they have lived here. The Turtles are now all grown up and have children of their own. Well, they're still the same as they were before when they were in their pre-teens. Still, in New York City, mutants and yokai are living peacefully with the humans thanks to Kaminari. Anyways, the Mad Dogs were looking through their photo albums.

Splinter: Oh look! These are from the weddings.

Tora: Aw~! Mom, you look so cute!

Indulf: These are beautiful dresses your wearing.

Elizabeth: I would love to wear these one day.

Topaz: Me too!

Splinter: These weddings were very beautiful. I remember the look at my son's faces when they see their wives in those dresses for the first time...

Raph: Pops, please don't embarrass us with the wedding stories! Ours was kinda a disaster!

Leo: Not more of a disaster then Donnie's. His drones basically destroyed everything!

Liz: It did?

Donnie: I don't remember that.

April: (hits him on the head) You can't be serious! I remember it clearly! The drones destroyed everything inside the church!

Donnie: Maybe it was another Donnie.

April: See, Liz? Please don't be like your dad! You need to owe up to your mistakes. Okay?!

Liz: (nods) Okay...

Baron Draxum: (looks through photo album) How about this? (shows them the pictures of the Turtles at the hospital with their wives and their babies) These are when you were all born.

Raph: Oh yeah! Aw, Tora was so adorable when she was a baby! I remember when you guys went to the hospital to visit us...

|Flashback|  
|Hospital|

Leo: There you are, Raph! (gasps) And this must be your cute new baby girl!

Raph: (shushes) Not so loud, Leo.

Leo: (talks softly) Sorry... I'm just really excited right now. (kneels down to see Tora) Wow, she's so cute. I knew your baby would be just as adorable as the both of you. Maybe even more adorable! (realizes) I mean, even more adorable.

Veneranda: Thank you, Leo. Do you want to hold her?

Raph: Is everyone else here?

Leo: 1) They're coming right now and 2) Absolutely. (grabs Tora) Hey there, little kitty. I'm your now-coolest uncle Leo. I can't wait to see if you're gonna be mini Raph when you get older. I bet you would.

Mikey: Wha~? You get to hold Tora first? Unfair.

Leo: Hello, Miguel. (chuckles) And yes, I get to hold Tora first. Look at her. Isn't she adorable?

Mikey: Yes she is. So cute~!

Toiana: Agree.

Raph: Donnie, April! So glad you came.

Donnie: Well of course we are. We wouldn't miss our niece.

April: We got some presents for her. Hope she loves it!

Veneranda: That's so sweet! Thanks, April!

Splinter: I have arrived! Now where is my cute little granddaughter? I can't wait to see her!

Raph: Uh... Guys?

Leo: Sorry, dad. But we're not gonna let her go.

Splinter: Wha~?! You can't deny me of my granddaughter! You better give her to me or I'll smack you with my tail!

Leo: I'm just joking, dad. Of course you can see your granddaughter. (gives Tora to Splinter)

Splinter: (sighs) Why aren't you cute? Don't worry, little one. Grandpa Splinter will spoil you with lots of love and affection. Anything you want, I'll get it for you. No matter what. (boops her nose)

Baron Draxum: So this is your daughter? Never thought a mutant and human could create a child.

Raph: (chuckles nervously) But you know, anything is possible!

Baron Draxum: Right... (grabs Tora from Splinter) Well I must admit, she's quite adorable. Not to worry. As your.... your... (Mikey whispers to him: Grandpa) grandpa, I, Baron Draxum, will try his best to be the best grandpa ever. And that goes for all of you if you're gonna have children of your own.

Leo: Right right. We will have our children soon. Just be patient.

Splinter: I hope so! I need grandchildren!

|Flashback Ends|

April: You said that same thing to all of us.

Splinter: What do you expect? I always wanted to be a grandfather. I want to be the type of grandfather who spoils their grandchildren.

Tora: I guess we were a pain in the butts for you guys.

Raph: Not at all! Sure we all have our own problems while raising you but that doesn't mean we stop trying.

Leo: I agree with Raph!

Cherce: Yeah... Besides, we had our own way of raising our kids.

Indulf: Yes yes. Everyone has their own parenting style.

Leo: And my parenting style is better then all of yours.

Mikey: What?! I don't believe it! My parenting style is way better!

Donnie: Actually, mine is better. I actually teach my daughter everything! And I do mean everything.

Leo: Even the personal stuff?

Donnie: Of course! Children need to learn everything so they can be prepared for the future. Leo, you were trying to be the cool parent. And Mikey, you're using the fun parent method. Both don't work that way.

Mikey: Don't say mean things like that, Donnie!

Leo: Yeah what's wrong with being the cool parent? I just want everyone to know how cool I am. And it's not like I let Indulf get himself in trouble.

Donnie: Oh really. Name one time!

Raph: Enough, you guys! We all have different parenting styles. So who cares?! At the end, we're the adults here. We need to make sure we have everything prepared for them in the future when they get married and we become the grandparents.

April: Raph's right! We're awesome in our own way! No matter where we are, we'll always find a way to get back together. We're more then a team. We're a family. And family stick together.

Everyone: Yeah!


End file.
